


Drinks on me!

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, stripclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: Surprised Steve reached for his butt and pulled a fifty out of his back pocket. He sighed.‘I’m not a stripper, sir, you can keep your money.'





	Drinks on me!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I posted something. Life, computers, beta's and more life has been in my way, but I'm still writing. Sorry this is so short!

‘Alright, my turn to get a round of drinks!’ Steve said as he stood up from the soft purple couch and walked to the bar.  
  


‘Get us some vodka!’ shouted Bucky over the loud music.  
  


Steve flipped his best friend off. Vodka was way too expensive in a strip club in Manhattan. Even a cheap brand was insanely priced here. For a moment Steve wondered why they didn’t just go to a regular bar, none of them were really paying attention to the strippers anyway. He was rudely awoken from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his ass. Before he could slap it away the guy next to him started talking.  
  


‘Will that help to you on that stage and out of those clothes next?’  
  


Surprised Steve reached for his butt and pulled a fifty out of his back pocket. He sighed.  
  


‘I’m not a stripper, sir, you can keep your money,’ Steve said before turning to the bartender. ‘Six shots of tequila, two beers and a Bacardi and coke, please.’  
  


‘Are you kidding me?’ the guy at the bar asked. ‘You have a body like that and you’re not a stripper. You could get rich working in a place like this. But, as an apology, you can keep the money, you drinks are on me.’  
  


‘Well, in that case,’ Steve mumbled. ‘Bartender! Scratch the tequila, I want a bottle of vodka instead.’  
  


‘So, if you’re not stripping, then why are you here, beautiful?’ the guy asked, sipping his drink.  
  


‘Bachelor party,’ Steve answered.  
  


‘No, no, you can’t get married!’ the guy said. ‘A body like that needs to be shared with the world! If you’re not interested in a career as a stripper, you should at least be in a museum for a few months. Without a shirt. New tourist attraction. You can’t deny the world arms like that!’  
  


‘Don’t worry,’ Steve said as he grabbed the drinks. ‘It’s not me that’s getting married.’  
  


He returned to their corner and proudly showed his friends the bottle of vodka. The others cheered loudly and Bucky and Natasha were both trying to pull it out of Steve’s hands. Nat won, as usual.  
  


‘How did you pay for vodka?’ she asked before she took a gulp.  
  


‘The guy at the bar, the one with the goatee, he thought I was a stripper and tipped me fifty,’ Steve said as he drank from his beer. ‘He felt bad when I told him I wasn’t and let me keep it as an apology. So vodka on him.’  
  


Sam and Bucky were tearing up about the story and joked about Steve’s skinny jeans and way too tight shirts. Natasha had a better idea though.  
  


‘We should invite him over, to drink with us,’ she said as she stood up, a smirk on her face. ‘He paid for it, so he should get the chance to enjoy it.’  
  


Before Steve could even protest she was already at the bar, talking to the guy. It didn’t take her long to convince him to join them. Steve bit his lip. He had hoped the man would decline. Not because he was embarrassed about being mistaken for a stripper, but because the guy was kind of hot.  
  


‘Everyone, this is Tony,’ Natasha said.  
  


‘Thanks for the vodka, Tony!’ Bucky said as he moved aside to make place for an extra guest on the couch.


End file.
